


a new silence

by Random_Corpse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Horror, Incest, M/M, Vampirism, everything between hashirama and tobirama is consensual, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Corpse/pseuds/Random_Corpse
Summary: Hidden in the night, kitten-licks of blood on skin, Madara stumbles in on something he really shouldn't have. He would regret this in the morning, if he were able to remember what had happened. The Senju brothers continue to keep their most precious -and dark- secret. With a little help from the nightmare inside Hashirama...





	a new silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrithingBeneathYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrithingBeneathYou/gifts).

A cut-off gasp comes from the doorway that shouldn’t be open. Hashirama’s head jerks up, pupils blown wide and mouth stained red. “Madara,” he speaks wetly, swallowing thickly.

Faster than Madara can blink, Hashirama darts up, grabs Madara by the collar of his robe and pulls him into the room.

Tobirama smirks up at them, naked on the bedding, looking far too content for a man covered in deep bleeding bites.

“What is this?” Madara whispers, his mouth dry with horror. His sharingan activate with his shock and he tries to escape Hashirama’s grasp but the grip is like iron; he suspects that only his robe ripping would allow him to get away.

“Don’t worry Madara,” Tobirama speaks from the bedding, still bleeding; his voice even deeper than usual making his arousal painfully obvious to Madara who awkwardly tries to keep his eyes from his erection.

Madara knows that if he looks down Hashirama will almost certainly be hard as well. He _really_ doesn't want his best friend’s dick along with said best friend’s _little brother’s_ dick in his memory forever, even _beyond_ whatever was already happening here. “Nothing is happening here that wasn’t desired all along.” Hashirama’s naked little brother, covering in bleeding bites, presumably left there by _Hashirama_ continues.

“H-how can I believe you?” Madara stammers uncharacteristically, shock making his tongue clumsy in his mouth. It seems important somehow that he get answers from Tobirama, and not the unusually quiet Hashirama clenching his robe in a tight fist.

Tobirama, while cold, aloof and generally amoral, is usually truthful to the point of pain. Hashirama is much better at wrapping his words up like pretty packages, at hiding his barbs in the disguise of something so sweet people often don't realize they've been mortally wounded.

“Because it’s us,” Tobirama states cryptically, then elaborates, "Hashirama is only capable of overpowering me with lethal force and he would never risk that."

The energy in the room changes as the word ‘lethal’ leaves Tobirama’s mouth. The faintest edge of killing intent leaks into the air around Hashirama which Madara assumes hysterically is actually how Hashirama feels towards anyone who would hurt his brother. Or, Madara thinks sourly, anyone who would potentially do worse than _Hashirama_ has already done himself.

"...and so, especially with my enthusiastic participation in what you think is happening here, my consent is guaranteed." Tobirama continues and then pauses, "Besides, it's not as if you'll be remembering this in the morning."

A shiver of fear traipses down the length of Madara's spine and Hashirama turns him, catching his eyes with his own, and even with Madara's sharingan active there is something... there.

In the back of Hashirama's eyes something impossibly strange starts to walk towards him, bringing with it a sense of danger so strong that Madara should be attempting to escape, casting any and all of his jutsu just to get away, but he can't. He can't tear his gaze away, can only watch with helpless fear, tomoe spinning uselessly as whatever it is grows larger, and harder to understand. It becomes so swiftly impossible for his mind to withstand that it abruptly gives up the ghost and he loses consciousness in his best friend's arms.

Hashirama carries Madara back to his own home and lays him down gently. He then returns eagerly to his little brother, who waits patiently, even as his blood congeals and dries on his skin. Tobirama hums, smiling softly, and reaches up as Hashirama comes back, pulls him down to the warm bedding. Welcomes him back with soft lips, tender hands and the sweet tang of the iron in his blood.

Madara will wake up the next morning with vague dreams of blood and stifled horror. This was not unusual for a man who'd survived the clan wars. Shivering memories of Tobirama covered in blood are not unusual either, Tobirama is vicious in battle; on the field he usually has some amount of it drying on his skin. Hashirama with the feral eyes of a tiger is a stranger occurrence but even common nightmares don't often anyway make sense so he manages to -with the faintest sense of unease- shrug it off.

Nevertheless, he avoids meeting Hashirama's eyes for months after, until the memories fade.

**Author's Note:**

> @WrithingBeneathYou. You mentioned in a comment that I left you that you'd like to read this sometime. So I gathered up my courage, edited this thing, procrastinated heavily and then edited it again and after reading your most recent hashitobi story finally got up the gumption to post this darn thing. Not quite completely satisfied with this, but when am I ever? *sighs*


End file.
